Unwanted
by marlenegabrielle
Summary: This is the story of the one and only child of the Dark Lord. The one that was destined to carry out what her father couldn't finish. The girl had been trained all her life to be filled with hate and to seek power. But she can't find herself to fulfill her one purpose.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

First fanfiction ever. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

_June 1980 _

"He sent a present, my Lord."

"Is that so, Lestrange? And what may that be?"

Rodolphus Lestrange snapped his fingers. In walked six men who were carrying a litter on their shoulders. It was made of heavy, dark wood and engraved on the bed frame were vines and roses. It had four posts, that was covered with a green silk canopy.

The Dark Lord chuckled.

"What is this, Lestrange?" He asked.

"Well…." Lestrange began.

The men carrying the bed all got down on one knee. The canopy began to open up and revealed a_ young _girl, dressed green bustier that sparkled everywhere and her thighs were covered by a silk blanket. Around her neck, wrists, ankles and fingers were an assortment of jade and gold jewelry that seemed to weigh her down. She had dark, black hair The Dark Lord couldn't make out distinct features of her face because she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Nakamura decided to send me a jeweled prostitute as a gift? Is he insulting me, giving me a filthy non pureblood whore?" growled under his breath.

"I think you should take a closer look at her, my Lord," said Lestrange.

"Raise your head, child," Voldemort said.

Slowly her head raised. It revealed dark almond eyes that were precisely lined in black eyeliner, golden skin that shimmered, heart shaped lips that had been covered in red lipstick. There was another thing. This girl was extremely young. She couldn't have been more than sixteen years old.

"His daughter?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord. A pureblood girl, she will be fifteen a few months from now," Lestrange replied.

"And why has he sent you, girl?" Voldemort asked, directing his voice toward the litter.

"My father feels that he has not proven his loyalty to you, my Lord," she said, and to both Lestrange and Voldemort's surprise, she did not sound fearful. "He has decided to give you what he considers to be the most important thing in his life: his oldest daughter. And with it, you may do as you please."

She lowered her head down once again.

"Men," Voldemort barked, "Send her to the farthest room to the right side in the northeast wing."

The men got on their feet and marched in unison out of the main room.

"Lestrange, go with them," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Lestrange replied.

"Another thing, Lestrange," Voldemort said.

Lestrange turned around quickly.

"Make sure your wife does not see her," he smirked.

Lestrange nodded and followed the men.

As the young girl arrived to a dark bedroom, she felt a heavy feeling in chest. "You know what you must do," she thought to herself. Two weeks ago, she was just finishing her fourth year at Hogwarts. She had heard people speak of the Dark Lord, and most in a negative tone. However, her parents adored him. Worshipped him. Would do anything for him. And to prove that they were more faithful and subservient to him than the Lestranges, they sent their eldest daughter as a gift. Most girls would deny or rebel against her parents, but this girl didn't. She felt obligated by her family to do as they command, and to uphold a reputation for them.

The girl was placed on one of the largest four poster beds she had ever seen. It was covered in a puffy green comforter and there were assorted green throw pillows all around.

She waited for an hour, sitting still on the bed, waiting for her new master. Her eyelids began to lower until she felt something touch her calf. It was cold and slimy. And when she looked down she screamed.

A large cobra hissed at her and just before it unclenched it's jaw, the doors of the bedroom swung open and Voldemort hissed the snake away.

"Thank you, my Lord," the girl said.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked

"Alaida, my Lord," she replied.

"Sleep, Alaida," Voldemort said as he turned around to leave, "This doesn't mean you'll be getting rest."

Confused, she closed her eyes and laid down. As soon as the door was shut, she drifted into a dream.

_ Alaida was in a river the water reaching just above the nipples of naked body. Her black hair curled underwater and she smiled as she let the water take her farther down the river. The sky was beautiful and golden. Red birds chirped in tall trees. The grass around was lush and alive. The sun beamed on her and warmed her face. And she felt… at peace. _

_ Suddenly, Alaida realized the river was turning into a waterfall. She tried hard to swim to the side, but it was useless. The water rushed her toward the end. The sky was suddenly dark and gray. Red birds turned into ravens. The grass now looked black. And the moon seemed distant and cold. _

_ She screamed as the waterfall took her down. Her back fell on the rocks and she moaned in pain._

Alaida awoke to a pointed end of a wand at her throat, and Voldemort atop her, naked.

"Did I say you may make noise?" He asked her.

"No, my Lord, I'm sorry," she replied.

"You will not make noise. You will not move. Your body is no longer your own. It's now a tool that I will use when I need it. Your soul is no longer your own. It is mine to bend. Your voice and actions are mine now. You will do as I say. Do you understand?" He smirked at her.

She looked into his eyes, and it scared her. They were dark brown, but they seemed to be turning maroon, and they were bloodshot. It seemed his whole face was sunken. His face looked hollow and tired, there were heavy eye bags underneath. His dark curls were thinning out. His skin appeared so pale that you could see his veins.

"Yes, my Lord," Alaida replied as she turned her head. She caught a glance of the floor and could see her sparkling, green outfit torn off.

Voldemort's skin felt so cold to her, but she felt something burning hot between her legs.

"Don't make noise and don't move," he ordered.

She laid still. Voldemort touched her inner thighs with his cold fingers and stretched her legs out the farthest they could go. He slowly pushed his hips and entered inside her.

It was the worst pain she had ever felt. Her insides felt like they were ripping apart. She bit her lip as hard as she could, as to not make a sound. He wasn't slow either. She began to bleed. It only seemed to make him move fluidly.

Then he stopped moving.

"You may make noise and move your body after this," he said as he looked at her. He didn't smile or anything, but his eyes seemed to dance. He raised his wand to her neck.

"Crucio!" he yelled.

A beam of bright red light hit her with the most excruciating pain ever. It felt as if someone has poured liquid magma on her organs, as if someone was shredding her apart. She screamed out in agony and she couldn't help but to move and thrash underneath him.

Voldemort laughed at her and didn't stop.

And that was how The Dark Lord's first and only child was conceived.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolf

_June 1994_

It happened so quickly. So close to her. The warm, hot, breath of a that escaped from a monstrous mouth. The smell of blood in the air. The way the young boy looked at her as color drained from his face.

And all she could do was watch. She used to grimace at the sight - but no longer.

She knew that there was no use mourning the boy as soon as his eyes lost life.

"I don't get why you do this every week and make me watch. It bothers me," she admitted.

"Get used to it," The creature arose. His grey matted hair flew wildly in the wind. "Does it really matter if this one died? He's just a muggle. No use to us, no use to society."

"Do you really like the taste of blood so much?"

His smile gleamed so brightly under the moon, which hadn't reached it's full phase.

"No, you're still disgusted. It makes your skin crawl, doesn't it cupcake? Your skin's so pale, I can see the green on your face so obviously, even when you keep a straight face," He cupped the young girl's face in his hand, "If you think this is something, wait 'til you meet your father. This is all part of your training. And daddy's building a new world atop bodies like these. Useless. Do you think a snake should care about its prey after it releases venom into the body?"

"...no, I guess not. I'm sorry Master Greyback." The young girl's heart was beating so quickly, and Fenrir Greyback could tell. You didn't need to be an animal to smell the fear on this girl.

"Let's head back home, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The wind howled loudly, piercing the everyone's ears.<p>

"She's not like her father, not dark like her father. She's coming along on her dueling skills and everything, but she's not just not getting why this is necessary. She doesn't understand the scum of the earth, no matter how many times I try to show her," Greyback complained.

"Well I suggest you hurry up and _make_ her. Everything needs to be perfect before the Dark Lord meets her in real life. Am I making myself clear, wolf? Why he assigned you with the task of raising her, I will never know. She would've been more fit if we had assigned Lucius and Narcissa to do it. But we had to take all precautions in order to keep her a secret," a man, snarled from underneath a black cloak.

Fenrir's veins were throbbing.

"Look, if you had to condition her mind, you wouldn't think it was so easy," he spat.

"Oh please, you've received enough compensation for this task. You have the rest of this summer to prepare her. There's been a change of plans since his rebirth."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Fenrir's eyes were glowing grey, and cold.

"She'll be attending Hogwarts the next semester," the man replied.

"What do you mean?" Fenrir roared. "All these years, keeping her away from every newspaper, history book mentioning her father, shielding her away from children who tell her nightmares about daddy, and you want to send her to -"

"Direct orders from daddy, himself."

Fenrir put his fangs away, and glared into the darkness as the man disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: The Angel

_July 1994_

"I can't be seen with you, so you'll leave with Bathilda to get your supplies," Greyback explained to the young girl while pointing at the old woman by the corridor, "Well gosh, don't smile so brightly, twit."

The girl looked down, hiding her smile. She was ecstatic over starting her first year of school, ever. No more home lessons.

"Andromeda, don't talk to any bloody children. Do you understand me?" Greyback warned.

"I don't see why I can't! I'm rarely around any other children - for long. Unless I'm luring them to you," she huffed in response.

Greyback sneered at her.

"Fine."

"Well if you two will stop the chitter chatter, perhaps the wee princess and I can go," a deep, croaky Scottish voice peeped.

Bathilda, a large gray lady with white hair and white eyes widened her eyes at Andromeda. She was dressed in puce lace, her wrinkled skin popping up between the open spaces. Her ankles sagged over her thin shoes, and although a curse that hit her face left her with extremely poor eyesight, she kept her pet owl perched on her large shoulder in order to act as her eyes.

Andromeda took a look at Bathilda. She couldn't tell the difference between Bathilda's and the owl's eyes.

* * *

><p>Andromeda's eyes bounced around in happiness. She was absolutely enthralled with the sparkling displays of colorful books, trinkets, and supplies. But most of all, she was overjoyed to see people her own age.<p>

"Don't get out much, do ya princess?" Bathilda commented. She raised a veiny hand to cover her cackle.

Well, she didn't get out much. Andromeda was left in her room, a tower that led only to large, metal, and magically locked gates. When she was left out, it was only to get kids to approach Greyback or for lessons. And she was rarely let out during daytime.

"It's usually more crowded in the joint, but since it's only the beginning of July, we've avoided that," Bathilda explained. "Let's go get your books."

The ladies entered Obscurus Books, and again, Andromeda's eyes were filled with wonderment. Towers of books everywhere, shelves that seemed to have no end. Specialty books - some growling, some flying, some glittering in the daylight.

"Now, make sure you focus on getting what you need for school, I have this list somewhere here in my purse," Bathilda reached in to grab the school list from her purse. "And make sure you... stay... with ...me. Fucking kids."

Andromeda had already grabbed tons of titles that had absolutely nothing to do with her schoolwork. Most were about histories of past wizards and witches. She didn't bother to look at the cost. Andromeda was used to getting any material thing she asked for. Greyback had explained to her that she was left with a very large sum of money and that she did not have to worry about "minuscule" factors such as cost.

But one title caught her eye. She spotted it on the bottom shelf. A thick, black and emerald book just seemed to draw her in. Her fingers roamed the spine.

_"Odd, is this thing hissing at me?"_ she thought to herself.

She pulled it out with much effort and plopped it onto her lap on the floor.

"_The Darkest Wizard_ by Harriet Greenmouth," she whispered.

As she opened the book, a sudden cold wind blew in her face. Sounds of thunder, women screaming, and hissing emerged from the book. And there it was. She was staring at a photo of a ghastly, pale man.

Zap!

A stream of purple closed the book shut and Bathilda stood, looking down on Andromeda.

"C'mon your highness, let's leave."

* * *

><p>"Can you please explain to me why I couldn't buy that book?" Andromeda asked.<p>

"We were in a rush," Bathilda responded. "Besides, I wanted to get lunch." She proceeded to take a swig from her glass.

"You mean whiskey," Andromeda said.

"...well, that's besides the point. It gives me bones some strength, I consider it lunch."

Andromeda didn't look Bathilda in the face. She glanced around the room in an attempt to distract herself, trying to be content with looking at the dark walls and heavy wooden tables.

"Look, darlin'," Bathilda whispered, "There are many things that you can't comprehend yet. Many of the books and stuff media writes - rubbish. So many of these younger generations, not really understandin' the harmful effects of mixin' our kind with nonmagical folk. Not gettin' that we're disgracin' our ancestors. And all the great men who try to take back our roots, try to get us back to the way things ought to be are outcasted, villain-ized. And ole Wolfy might not have explained this to ya yet, but when you go to that schools a month from now, run by the Muggle-lovin' headmaster they got, you will meet people who have muggle parents, either half breeds or mudbloods. And it's wrong, it's just bloody wrong. Keep your mouth shut and just know in your mind what's right."

They sat in silence for a while. Bathilda continued to sip and Andromeda began to feel guilt and mostly confusion for even wanting the book now.

"Ahahah, look who it is!" Bathilda chortled.

Andromeda whipped around to see a tall man, clad in black robes and walking with a black staff. His hair reached his waist and his eyes were so bright and vibrant - but cruel.

"Ah, Bathilda, how are you doing? We haven't met in a while. Is this your granddaughter?" He pondered.

"Lucius, no. Don't be ridiculous. You've met her before. I guess you've forgotten. Been a while. Last time you laid eyes on her she was probably a baby. Andromeda Nakamura, meet Lucius Malfoy. He's a friend of your father's."

Andromeda smiled at him while he stared at her for a short, but long enough to notice, moment.

"Ah... I see. Well what brings you two here then?"

"Young Annie here is goin' to Hogwarts this year, they've decided that it's... time, if you catch my drift," Bathilda winked.

"I see."

"Is your boy with you?" Bathilda asked.

"Draco! Come here, boy! There's someone I'd like you to meet," he shouted loudly behind him.

A young man followed to where his father was, and Andromeda was instantly tantalized. His hair was blonde and his eyes were deep grey. The boy looked truly.. angelic, Andromeda thought. And she just stared blankly at him.

"...Well, Draco, you remember Bathilda," Lucius said. Draco shook hands and gave Bathilda a brief hug.

"And this is Andromeda!" Lucius continued. Draco smiled at her and Andromeda just kept looking at him.

Moments passed. It got awkward.

"...Hi Andromeda," Draco finally mustered.

She still didn't say anything, she just stared at him, right in the eyes.

"uh..uhm.. uh..." she finally got up out of her seat, stood up, and reached out her hand for Draco to shake it, "I'm sorry, you just remind me so much of someone."

And indeed he did. As their hands touched, Andromeda finally realized it.

He looked just like the last boy Greyback preyed on.


End file.
